Lt. Commdr. Spock: Psycho-File
(The Enterprise Logs) | number = 3 | miniseries = Omnibus original stories | minino = | writer = | artist = Alden McWilliams | omnibus = | published = | pages = 4 | publisher = Gold Key Comics | date = ~2237-2260s | stardate = | altcover = |}} Lt. Commdr. Spock: Psycho-File was an original four-page Gold Key Comics story published in the omnibus The Enterprise Logs, Volume 3 in 1977. It was the third of four original Gold Key stories which appeared only in omnibus publications. In this story, several personal incidents were told from Spock’s childhood. Description :This material is classified. Unauthorized disclosure is punishable by law. Summary Being of a mixed heritage, young Spock found himself taunted by young racist Vulcans. The incidents broke his mother Amanda’s heart. Sarek tried to reinforce Spock’s Vulcan heritage by training him to mind meld, but the boy struggled with his technique. One night Sarek had fallen into a depression at the base of Mount P-Ta and had fallen unconscious. In his mind, Spock heard Sarek cry out and rushed into the desert to find him, rescuing him with a rope and proving his mind meld to be a success. At age seven, Spock underwent his kahs-wan ordeal, going without food, water or weapons in the desert for seven days. Spock survived by killing a lizard through the use of cactus needles and his shirt, but couldn’t bear to eat the animal. That was stated to be the true ordeal, enduring that which Vulcans loathed to do. Spock kept the horn of the reptile on a plaque as a memento, bearing the inscription “May I never kill again.” Later that year, T'Pau officiated at the betrothal of Spock and T'Pring, with Sarek and Amanda attending. Many years later, while on board in the 2260s, Spock endured the stresses of a pon farr, which appeared to affect his judgment. The ship was endangered, but Spock put Kirk's life ahead of the safety of the ship and rescued him. The situation would have prompted a court martial except for Kirk’s intervention. References Characters :Amanda Druce • Melvin Druce • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Sarek • Spock • T'Pau • T'Pring Starships and vehicles : Locations : (Shi-Kar, Mount P-Ta, Vulcan's Forge) Races and cultures :Human • Vulcan States and organizations :Starfleet • Starfleet Security Science and technology :laser • phaser Ranks and titles :captain • explorer • science officer • trader Other references :betrothal • bicep • cactus • court martial • desert • Earth • identi-fax • kahs-wan • magnetape • mind meld • Mount P-Ta • • phaser-2 • pon farr • Sarek • scapula • science officer • service number • Shi-Kar • Spock • Starfleet Security • surgical laser Appendices Related media * – A similar four-page treatment of Kirk’s life history. * – The emergence of an alternate timeline prompted Spock to time travel to the year 2237 to relive his kahs-wan ordeal. * – Spock experienced pon farr and was driven to return to Vulcan to marry T'Pring. * Background * Spock was shown enduring a pon farr while serving with Kirk and McCoy aboard the Enterprise, but not during the events of , and McCoy was familiar with the condition. No explanation was offered for how Spock could go through another occurrence prior to 2274, although it was possible that the events of Amok Time had not entirely reset or assuaged the seven-year cycle. * Spock’s height was reported to be 187 cm, or 6' 1", and weight as 78 kg, or 172 pounds. * Sarek was not drawn to resemble Mark Lenard, nor did Amanda Grayson resemble Jane Wyatt. * In this story, Spock and Sarek mind melded, which was contrary to later-established canon in . * Events from this story drew heavily upon young Spock’s experiences in , although this time we saw the actual kahs-wan ordeal. Images eL3-Bethrothal.jpg|T'Pau betrothed Spock and T'Pring in 2237. Connections Timeline (The Enterprise Logs) | before = "A Page From Scotty's Diary" | after = "From Sputnik to Warp Drive" }} External links * * Lt. Commdr. Spock: Psycho-File article at Star Trek Comics. category:tOS comics